


Downtime

by onyxsatellite



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxsatellite/pseuds/onyxsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barret and Cloud have some time to themselves at the inn.</p><p>(Unrealistic smut garbage basically.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

Cloud sat alone on his bed at the inn, slowly twirling a materia between his fingers, staring into its glassy core as the light passed through it. He could feel a soft heat radiating from its surface. A knock came from his bedroom door, coupled with a voice.

"Hey, uh, Cloud? You there?"

'Ah, Barret,' he thought. Cloud placed the materia on the stand beside his bed and slowly got up to answer. He twisted the door open slowly and looked up to meet his partner's face.

"H-hey. Uh. What's up?" Barret asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Waiting to hear back from Tifa, she went on a supply run. What is it?" Cloud asked. He kind of had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Could I... come in?" Barret asked nervously.

"Is that all...?" Cloud teased.

"Aw, shut up," Barret muttered, embarrassed and storming into the room. Cloud shrugged and shut the door behind him.

"I... I was hoping..." Barret fumbled with words. "Goddamnit, Cloud. You make this shit so difficult."

Cloud was grinning in the corner as his burly teammate struggled to get his words out.

"You just keep laughing, spiky-headed son of a bitch," his face flushed red.

"What were you hoping for, Barret?" Cloud jeered.

"Hoping you'd shut your mouth, damnit," Barret murmured. "Urgh... do you... wanna... y'know..."

"Fuck?" Cloud asked bluntly, approaching Barret.

"Keep it down!!" Barret hushed, looking away. "I mean, yeah. I just... I don't want... the others to know."

"Gotta keep up that tough guy image," Cloud said, smirking and placing a hand on Barret's thigh.

"Ugh... don't make me regret this."

"I wouldn't dare," Cloud said, closing his lips over Barret's. He pushed hard into the kiss, locking his tongue with the other man's. Cloud slowly pulled Barret's vest off and grabbed onto his shoulders. He moaned into the kiss, parting their mouths for just a moment before they continued to make out. Barret removed his belts and tossed them aside, then wrapped his arms around Cloud's back. Cloud responded by pushing the man down on the bed.

The blonde began to slowly unzip and remove Barret's pants, then undressed himself down to his underwear. He slid back onto Barret's body, pressing hard as he advanced. His hands massaged his lover's chest, kneading at the muscles with care. He could feel something hard pressing against his stomach.

Gently, Cloud kissed his chest, and began to slowly drag his tongue down Barret's abdomen, enjoying the moans coming out of his love's mouth. He stopped as he reached Barret's tight briefs, and slowly tugged at the elastic, before yanking it off in one quick pull and letting Barret's cock spring free. Drips of precum fell onto his thighs, already a little wet from sweat.

Cloud took the member in his hands, feeling at its slightly stiff form, appreciating its thickness. It grew more rigid in his grip, and he slowly lowered his mouth down and gave it a long lick like a lollipop. Barret moaned, and Cloud could feel his own body heating up. He pushed back the foreskin and circled his tongue around the head of Barret's cock, then finally began to wrap his lips around the tip. His wet mouth slowly sucked in more and more of Barret's fat dick, before finally filling with all nine inches.

By now, Cloud's dick had already grown hard, and he used his free hand to stroke it as he bobbed up and down gently on Barret's meaty penis. His pace increased rapidly, his lips loudly smacking against the flesh.

"Nnnh, Cloud... I'm gonna cum..." Barret moaned, grabbing the back of Cloud's head. Cloud let go of his own cock and began to massage Barret's balls as he sucked hard on his dick. He could feel it grow hot and twitch in his mouth, and he slid off the length, leaving only the tip locked in his mouth's grip. Hot, salty cum filled Cloud's mouth, swallowing a bit as more flowed in, taking the whole load.

"Ooh... that was... damn good..." Barret said. Cloud lifted himself up to Barret's face, and locked his cum-filled mouth over Barret's. Their tongues swirled within the warm seed, and after a moment, Cloud withdrew and swallowed.

"Ever taste your own cum before...?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Wh--what the hell!" Barret asked. "At least gimme a warning!"

"Oh? You didn't like it?"

"That's some kinky stuff,  Cloud..."

"Heh. We aren't done yet..." Cloud said, lifting himself off Barret's body. He made sure to face Barret as he pulled his underwear off, letting his twelve inch cock flick pre on Barret's legs as it bounced.

"Still don't know how a tiny guy like you could be packin' a gun like that."

"You wanna give it a try later...?"

"Err... m-maybe."

Cloud smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand. Crawling back onto Barret's abdomen, he dribbled the lube over Barret's already returning hard-on. Steadying himself, he positioned his anus above Barret's cock, and grabbed it with one of his hands. Carefully, he began to lower himself onto the shaft. Despite its girth, it slid in with relative ease, and before long, Cloud had fully engulfed it.

"Mmm, fuck... your ass is so good." Barret cried.

"Gotta admit... your cock ain't half bad," Cloud responded, wincing a little.

He began to gradually ride Barret's length, grinding his hips ever so slightly and rubbing his cock on Barret's abdomen, making it sticky with precum. He leaned back and straddled the man's torso, bouncing up and down softly. Barret reached for Cloud's long, thin cock and wrapped his hand around it, returning the favor by jacking him up and down.

Cloud moaned and picked up speed, lifting himself higher and higher off Barret's cock before slamming down. His ass slapped loudly against Barret's thighs, driving him wild with the noise. After another drop, he could feel Barret's dick slam against his prostate, making his whole body shiver. He dropped again and again, each time building up pressure.

"Holy shit," Barret barely managed to get out between groans, too wracked with pleasure to continue pumping Cloud's dick. Cloud slammed down hard once again, and could feel Barret's penis pulse and unload into his ass. In response, Cloud's body quaked and burned as his own orgasm took over. His cock painted Barret's abdomen in semen, shooting enough to cover his chest.

"Nngh..." Cloud moaned, weak from the ride. He slid down onto Barret's form, resting for a moment,  with Barret's dick still buried in his ass. One of Barret's arms wrapped around him.

"Heh," Cloud laughed at the sweet gesture.

"Shut it."

They stayed in the embrace for a moment to rest.

"Well... I'm still not finished with you," Cloud said after a few minutes, pushing himself back up and letting Barret's prick pop out. "We're gonna do something... a bit different this time."

"What? I'm tired, Cloud..."

"Nope. Not gonna accept that today."

"Ugh, you're such a pain."

Cloud pulled himself off the bed, and walked to the nightstand, where he took a few things out.

"Where are you goin' with this?" Barret asked, eyeing him suspiciously as Cloud hid the items from view. Cloud moved to the end of the bed, and turned around, holding what looked like a string of materia.

"First... you're gonna put this inside me," Cloud said with a smirk. He handed the string to Barret, who inspected it for a moment. He could feel a soft pulsation from the materia. Cloud leaned forward, spreading his legs and opening his ass with his hands. Cautiously, Barret lubed the materia rope and pressed the first of the small orbs against Cloud's entrance. Gradually, he pushed it in.

"Nnyuh!" Cloud groaned sharply. The materia felt hot, steadily vibrating and beating inside his walls. "Keep going..."

Barret continued to push until all four of the orbs were inside Cloud's asshole, listening to his partner's loud moans the whole time.

"Hah... there we go... Nnh. Alright. As for you, Barret..." Cloud said, reaching down and grabbing something. He beckoned Barret towards him, and reached for the man's cock, sliding something down the shaft.

"What's this? A ring?" Barret asked.

"Not just a regular ring, either..." Cloud said, hitting a small switch on the side. It began to buzz gently, massaging the base of Barret's cock.

"Mmh... not bad..." Barret said, feeling his cock in his hands.

"Now... it's my turn," Cloud said, pushing Barret back down on the bed.

"Wait, wait," Barret stammered. "I ain't as... spacious as you are, spiky! T... take it easy, alright?"

"Of course," Cloud assured him. He climbed onto the bed and hoisted Barret's legs up, dripping a bit of lube on his entrance.

"Just relax, we're gonna take it slowly," Cloud said softly. He carefully inserted his finger inside of Barret's ass, giving him time to adjust. Slowly, he began to arch and stir his finger, getting Barret used to the movement. Then, he slid in a second finger, and began to make steadier, paced movements inside.

"How is it?" Cloud asked.

"Mm... good... I think I'm ready."

"Alright."

Cloud adjusted himself, taking a moment to pause as the orbs inside him buzzed, pressing against his sensitive spots. He pulled Barret's ass towards him, positioning his tall shaft before the entrance. Gently, he kissed the tip against it, and nudged himself inside. Barret moaned and pressed against the bed.

As easily as possible, Cloud worked more of his length inside, slowly pushing in and out. As he reached the halfway mark, he picked up to a steadier rate.

"Damn... that's feeling pretty good," Barret moaned.

"Mmmh, we're not even... done yet," Cloud moaned back, tingling from all the vibrations. "You ready?"

"Hit me," Barret said, staring into Cloud's eyes.

Cloud slid in the rest of his cock in a fluid movement, feeling Barret's walls narrow on him as he was fully enclosed.

"Mmgh!!" Barret groaned loudly, beyond words, just trying to brace himself on the bed. Cloud wrapped his hand around Barret's vibrating penis and jerked it forcefully. He began thrusting in and out of the larger man's tight ass, picking up the pace and intensity with each movement. Barret was moaning desperately on the bedsheets, utterly soaked and writhing.

Cloud could hardly contain his own moans as the beads in his ass thrummed intensely and his dick slammed in and out of his lover's tight crevice. He shifted Barret's ass upward and began to spear him as deeply as possible, repeatedly drilling his prostate.

"F-fuck!! Cloud! I'm gonna... nnngh!!" Barret screamed, his anus clenching down like a throbbing vice as his cock sprayed forcefully, shooting ribbons of cum onto his face and chest. Cloud pressed himself fully inside as he was wracked with powerful waves of orgasm, blowing his sticky load inside of Barret depths.

"Fuck..." Cloud gasped, pulling his cock out of Barret and watching as his cum dripped out of the orifice. He leaned forward and gradually popped the materia out of his ass, prompting another small spurt of semen from his sensitive dick. He dropped the string of orbs aside, and slumped onto Barret, shutting off the cock ring and tossing it aside.

The two lay together, panting, covered with sweat and seed. They embraced, silent for some time as they caught their breaths. After some time, Barret spoke up.

"So, uhh, who's gonna clean this up?"


End file.
